Breathe In, Breathe Out
by MissingMommy
Summary: It isn't until after Oliver starts dating Katie that he realizes what he and Marcus wasn't even close to love. :: past!Oliver/Marcus, Oliver/Katie, mentions of abuse, for Uni.


For Uni. I hope you enjoy.

.

"Oliver?"

He freezes before he can think better of it.

"I thought it was you," the voice exclaims.

The tone is pleased; something that Oliver remembers clearly - the calm before the storm. He's still long enough for the person behind the voice to enter his vision, the same black hair and arrogant smirk. Every muscle in Oliver's body tenses. He inhales slowly.

One _._

 _The first time it happens he apologizes._

 _They are five, six months into the relationship. Marcus glares at him most of the time but laughs quietly at his jokes, understands Oliver's obsession with Quidditch, understands_ Oliver _. And Oliver finds it intoxicating. Not even Percy can understand Oliver in the way that Marcus does._

" _What do you -" Oliver's question is cut off by a sharp slap on his cheek. "Marcus?"_

 _Oliver feels a gentle hand replacing his own on his burning cheek, forcing him to look up. He meets dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Oliver." It sounds genuine. Marcus' face morphs into something indescribable and Oliver takes it to be regret. "You know that I hate when you question me. You just made me so angry. I didn't mean to."_

 _There's something in Marcus dark eyes that makes Oliver believe him._

 _The red mark on his cheek is gone by the morning._

Two.

 _After the first time, Marcus spends weeks making it up to Oliver. He's kinder than Oliver can remember him being. Oliver doesn't know what changed but he's holding onto the kinder Marcus._

 _But it comes it an end after Slytherin loses to Ravenclaw. Oliver knows when Marcus loses he goes over every mistake in the locker room for hours afterwards. The sun has long set when Oliver slips into the room; less of a chance any of the other team members are still there._

 _Marcus turns around, his body is taut with anger. And Oliver immediately knows he's made the wrong decision._

 _Marcus stalks towards Oliver with a gleam in his eye that Oliver doesn't quite know what to do about. He presses himself into door to make himself smaller._

" _What are you thinking, you idiot?" Marcus hisses. He slams his hand against the door next to Oliver's head. "People could have seen you come in here!"_

 _He feels pain in his cheek again. "I'm sorry," Oliver says. "I just thought -"_

" _You thought? You thought?" Marcus repeats. "The problem is you didn't think." Marcus' hand curls tightly in Oliver's short hair, pulling Oliver's head back. It forces Oliver to meet his eyes. "What are people going to think if they saw you coming in here? Huh?"_

 _Oliver squirms which causes the pain to increase. "I'm sorry, Marcus. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just thought you would want some company."_

 _There's a long moment before Marcus lets go of Oliver's hair. He runs his fingers through it almost soothingly. "It's alright. You were being kind. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You just need to be more careful next time."_

 _Oliver knows that emotions that comes along with losing a match so he lets Marcus kiss the pain away. His cheek still burns and his scalp is aching but kissing Marcus makes him forget about it._

Three.

 _Oliver can tell the moment he opens the door that Marcus is in a bad mood. He generally tries to avoid him when he's like this; he leaves before he's noticed and makes excuses as to why he could make it - a teacher almost caught him, a paper he forgot about, got cornered by the team to review for the next match._

 _He turns to leave before Marcus can notice him. He's almost slipped through the door when he feels a hand around his bicep. It grips tightly, pulling him back into the room. Oliver can tell that the grip is going to leave a bruise._

 _The door shuts behind him, leaving him staring into dark eyes. "Is that what you do?" Marcus demands. "Gauge what mood I'm in and if it's not the one you want, you leave."_

" _Marcus, you're hurting me," Oliver says calmly as possible. "Please let go." The grip tightens further causing Oliver to cringe._

" _Answer me."_

 _Before Oliver can think about it, the word "no" slips through his lips. "I don't, Marcus."_

 _The hand on his bicep remains in place as pain flares in Oliver's stomach. It's the only thing that prevents Oliver from doubling over. "Don't. Lie. To. Me," Marcus growls. He punctuates each word with another powerful punch._

" _I was coming back," Oliver wheezes; his brain coming up with the most plausible lie to end the pain quickly._

 _Marcus lets go of Oliver. Oliver stumbles to regain his balance. "What?"_

" _I could tell you were in a bad mood," Oliver says, gesturing to Marcus offhandedly. His other hand is wrapped around his stomach. "I was going to get some pick-me-ups from the kitchen for you."_

 _Marcus' dementor changes. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Oliver feels relief flood his body. "I was going to surprise you."_

" _Well we can go together," Marcus says decisively. He walks forward, and runs his hand down Oliver's cheek. If he notices the way Oliver flinches at the contact, he doesn't mention it. "You are too kind sometimes."_

 _The next morning, Oliver's stomach is tender to the touch and there's a hand shaped bruise around his bicep._

Four.

 _It's the night before the graduation ceremony for the seventh years. Oliver had noticed Marcus' bad mood before he entered the Room of Requirement but decided to stay, not wanting a repeat of the last time he tried to leave._

" _What's wrong?" Oliver questions. He would've made a sarcastic comment, but Marcus doesn't appreciate them._

 _Marcus doesn't turn away from the window the room has provided. "What's wrong is that I should be graduating with the rest of my classmates, but instead, I'm stuck repeating my seventh year."_

 _Oliver frowns. In order to graduate, all seventh years must get at least an Acceptable in all classes that are required for their career choice. They get their N.E.W.T.S. back right before the end of the year. "You didn't pass?"_

 _Marcus whirls around, slapping Oliver with enough force to send him to the ground. "What do you think?"_

" _I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I was just surprised. I thought you were going to pass."_

 _If anything, Oliver's words make Marcus angier. Marcus foot collides with Oliver's torso. "Are you calling me stupid?" Oliver can't hold back the whimper he makes as Marcus kicks him again._

 _He shakes his head. "I wasn't calling you stupid. I swear," Oliver chokes out. "I heard the questions on the N.E.W.T.S. are more difficult than on the O.W.L.S., but that doesn't mean you're stupid. You'll pass it next time. I'm sure of it."_

" _The next time I can take them is in a year," Marcus growls._

" _That's another year you can spend here, with me," Oliver assures him. "Now we don't have to worry about just sneaking around during Hogsmeade visits three times a year."_

 _This time, Oliver's words seem to curb Marcus' anger. He drops to the floor next to Oliver and pulls him into a kiss. Oliver grunts in pain as his body protests the movement._

" _That does sound good, doesn't it?" Marcus asks when he pulls away._

" _Yeah. It does," Oliver replies._

Five.

 _Oliver is slammed to the wall as soon as he enters the Room of Requirement. A grunt slips through his lips. Marcus is towering over him, his hand wrapped around Oliver's neck, holding him there._

" _Marcus?" Oliver chokes out. He squirms, causing Marcus to increase his grip._

" _You didn't think I would notice?" Marcus sneers._

 _Oliver gasps for breath for a few moments until Marcus' grip loosens. "W-what are you talking about?"_

 _Marcus laughs, a deep, dark sound that sends chills up Oliver's spine. "You and that_ swot. _Didn't think I would notice how cosy you two are?" Marcus' grip tightens again. "Thought that you could cheat on me, did you?"_

 _Oliver shakes his head furiously. Tears prickle the corners of his eyes as the movement causes more pain. The grip loosens once more. "He was just telling me to eat because of the game, Marcus. I swear. He's just a friend," Oliver babbles. "Just a friend. I swear. I wouldn't -"_

 _His words are cut off by Marcus' lips on his own. It's not a gentle kiss; it's all teeth and anger. His lip is bleeding when Marcus pulls away. "You better not be lying. You're mine. Understand? You're mine."_

 _Oliver nods. "Yours," he agrees._

 _He has trouble hiding the handprint bruise around his neck the next day._

Six.

 _He knows it's coming. He was too caught up in the moment, caught up in his frustration of Marcus trying to undermine him on the field that he spoke out. He questioned Marcus in front of people. He realized his mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth and he could see Marcus' eyes darken._

 _Not wanting to anger him further, Oliver arrived before the time the note had said. He paces back and forth in the room, nervously. There is no way that Marcus is going to let this go._

 _He tenses when he hears the door open. Before he has a chance to apologize, Marcus' hand is around his throat. Marcus raises Oliver up enough where his feet barely touch the floor. Oliver doesn't squirm this time._

" _You embarrassed me in front of my entire team," Marcus growls. Using his grip on Oliver's neck, he pushes Oliver backward. Oliver stumbles. Marcus stalks towards him and Oliver attempts to brace himself. It doesn't stop the pain from spreading on his cheek when Marcus backhands him. "What were you thinking?"_

" _I'm sorry," Oliver says quickly. "I just got caught up. It won't happen again."_

" _It won't happen again?" Marcus repeats. And Oliver knows that his anger hasn't subsided. "You embarrassed me." He kicks Oliver this time. "You made me look like an idiot in front of them."_

 _He hits and kicks Oliver several more times. He pays no heed to Oliver's choked out, pleading "I'm sorry"s. It takes a frightening amount of time before Marcus' body relaxes. When he finally does deflate, he looks at Oliver, who is lying on the floor curled around himself, making himself as small as possible, he drops down to the floor beside him._

" _I'm sorry," Marcus says. "I really shouldn't let my anger get the best of me. I know how important Quidditch is to you as well."_

 _Oliver lets Marcus' words wash over him and tries to make himself believe them like he has done so many times before. But when Oliver makes it back to his dorm room, he crawls into his bed, mindful of his battered body, it doesn't take long for the curtains of his four poster bed to be opened and even less time to let Percy curl around him. Somehow he misses every tender spot on Oliver's body in the process._

 _Percy tries to talk, but Oliver shuts him down. He doesn't need to hear that there's something wrong. Percy's been trying to get him to admit it since he saw the bruise on his bicep last year. But admitting something is wrong means that something is wrong and Oliver is fool for believing Marcus. He's not ready for that yet._

Seven.

 _There's no reason this time. Every other time, Oliver can pinpoint what caused it - questioning him, talking back, losing. But this time, he cannot._

 _It's just like one of those Muggle switches that turns the light on and off; one minute Marcus is great and happy and in a good mood, and the next, he punches Oliver in the face. By far, it's not the first time that Oliver's been punched, but it's the first time that Marcus punched him in the face._

 _Oliver holds a hand to his face, blood pouring from his nose, giving Marcus a disbelieving look. His vision is whited out along the edges. It doesn't seem to faze Marcus, however. He punches Oliver several more times._

 _It leaves Oliver breathless. He doesn't know whether or not to move his hand from his face to protect his stomach. "Marcus, please," Oliver begs. He's not quite sure what's he's asking for and Marcus doesn't seem to care._

 _When Marcus finally exhausts himself, Oliver can barely manage a sigh of relief. "I don't even know why I put up with you," he growls._

 _Oliver stands shakily and heads to the door. "Then don't."_

 _He's out of the door before his words register with Marcus. The trip back to the Common Room is a slow one. But once he makes it, he climbs into Percy's bed. He knows that Percy isn't pushing him, allowing him to come to his own conclusions, and he appreciates it._

" _He wasn't always like this," Oliver murmurs._

 _The hand drawing comforting patterns on his skin stops. And after a beat or two, it starts back up. "I know," Percy assures him._

 _He opens his mouth, excuses for Marcus on his lips, but then he closes it. "Thanks, Perce," he says instead._

 _Percy hums in response._

Marcus comes closer to Oliver. He holds his breath.

One.

 _It takes a while after things end for Oliver to come alive again. It happens after Marcus tries to hurt him in retaliation for what Oliver and Percy have been referring to as the "pudding incident". Oliver freezes at the sound of his name - the tone is angry and pleased, and it shouldn't be possible to sound like that simultaneously but somehow Marcus manages._

 _He tenses in preparation of pain, but instead, he hears a thud. When he turns around, Marcus is lying on the ground, glaring at him. "Went and got protection, did you?"_

 _Oliver furrows his eyebrows. He opens his mouth to reply, because he knows how much Marcus hates when he doesn't reply, when Percy turns the corner._

 _Percy takes in the scene, a smirk on his face. Marcus must've notice this because he sneers, "Oh I see. Your rescuer put a protection spell on you."_

 _Oliver doesn't hear what Percy whispers to Marcus. Marcus meets Oliver's eyes. "Just friends, huh?"_

 _Percy says something else Oliver can't hear and Marcus disappears. When Marcus is gone, Percy hurries towards him. He stands there awkwardly, trying to gauge Oliver's response. Oliver gives him a smile._

" _Thanks."_

 _Percy nods. "He's right, you know. There is a protection spell around you. He can't get within three feet of you."_

" _Did you -"_

" _No," Percy replies, shaking his head. "Dumbledore put it on you, discretely."_

" _You told Dumbledore? I thought I told you I would deal with it."_

 _Oliver can read the anger in Percy's posture and he flinches. Percy notices this and takes a step back, giving Oliver plenty of space. "I'm not angry at you," Percy assures him. "But Ol, I don't want to see him holding you off the floor like that again._ You weren't moving _and I was_ terrified _. For what it's worth, I didn't explain more than absolutely necessary."_

 _His eyes search Percy's face and he finds nothing but honesty. Relief floods Oliver's body. "I believe you."_

 _Percy's eyes light up. "How about we go get some sweets from the kitchen?"_

 _It will take a while for them to be like it was before Marcus, but Oliver knows that Percy's not going leaving him. He takes comfort in that knowledge._

Two.

 _When he was with Marcus, he had one care - making Marcus happy. Until the end, he never realized what he had given up to do so. After, though, he can see exactly what changed in him._

 _It's the third game of the season - Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw - and it's the first time since Marcus that Oliver remembers being extremely motivated to win the Quidditch Cup. And he used to think about it every year and he remembers the disappointment of not winning it. Except last year; Oliver doesn't remember the disappointment of losing because Slytherin had won it instead and Marcus had been extremely pleased._

 _He comes alive when he pushes off hard from the ground in a way he hasn't in quite sometime. He lets each blocked attempt fuel him. He lets the blood rush through his veins in excitement. It's the best game he's played in his entire career. Two times the Quaffle made it past him, but only just._

 _His team rides on the high of victory, and so does he. There's one regular match left before they figure out who is going to playoff for the Cup._

 _Percy is waiting for him when he gets out of the shower. There's nothing that can ruin his happiness now._

Three.

 _The scouts come to the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the final match of Oliver's normal season. He takes Percy's advice and doesn't dwell on the possibilities, only focusing on the match._

 _It's the first game that Oliver has to face Marcus. The protection spell in place allows for them to shake hands, as required by Madam Hooch before the start of each game. Marcus murmurs threats as he shakes Oliver's hand tight enough to attempt to break bones._

 _The game against the Slytherins is a brutal one. Before everything, Oliver knew that Marcus was willing to play dirty if necessary, but he's being downright malicious. He pulls fouls on Harry, and attempts to knock out Oliver._

 _It doesn't matter. They win. Barely. While he's in the showers, Percy knocks on the door outside. "Ol, you better hurry up. There's someone here to talk to you!"_

 _It's all the incentive Oliver needs. He finishes his shower in record time. When he exits the locker rooms, one of the scouts is waiting for him. Excitement rushes through Oliver's body but he forces himself to calm down._

" _Oliver Wood," the man greets, sticking out his hand. "I'm from Puddlemere United. And I'm here to discuss career opportunities with you."_

 _Oliver shakes the proffered hand. "Career?"_

 _The scout furrows his eyebrow. "With talent like yours, you could make a career out of Quidditch, Mr Wood. That is," he says, "if you're interested."_

" _I'm very interested," Oliver assures the man._

 _A grin spreads across the man's face. "Let's walk and talk, then."_

Four.

 _He doesn't have to graduate. He's already accepted Puddlemere's offer to be reserve Keeper, and that doesn't require any N.E.W.T.S.. He takes them mostly because Percy tells him he should._

 _He sits next to Percy on graduation day. He can see his parents beaming at him and he thinks he made the right choice. Graduation itself is a quiet event. Only a few students want to say words about their time there and what's going to come after._

 _When it's done, everyone files into the Great Hall for a meal. He takes a seat next to Percy, his parents close by. Oliver is grinning._

" _Did you hear back from the Ministry?" he asks in a low voice._

 _He nods. "It's an internship. With any luck, I can be offered a permanent position."_

 _Oliver doesn't try to hide his excitement as he hugs Percy. When he pulls back, there's something in Percy's eyes that tells him that Percy missed this part of Oliver. He doesn't take too long to dwell on the past. "We still going flat hunting this weekend?"_

" _Of course."_

The spell from Hogwarts seems to be still intact as Marcus is forcibly stopped three feet away from Oliver. There's something gleaming in his dark eyes, something that Oliver is acutely familiar with. "I see you still have that spell in place."

Oliver exhales as slowly as he inhaled.

One.

 _There's no other option but to play Oliver. Puddlemere's regular Keeper had been knocked unconscious by a rogue Bludger in their last match and has yet to regain consciousness. Oliver can sympathize with her, remembering his first game ever being knocked unconscious himself._

 _Oliver shakes with nerves the morning of the game. Percy forces him to eat but all Oliver can manage is a bit of toast. He's not sure what exactly he's nervous about. It's not his first game and he'll be good as long as he doesn't get knocked unconscious within two minutes._

 _His nerves melt away when he kicks off. Several times he misses the save, but their Seeker catches the Snitch first. It's the first win under his belt as a professional._

 _He still sits in the shower for an hour, analyzing how he could've saved those Quaffles, but it was an overall good game for him. He goes home with a smile on his face._

Two.

 _His first instinct when he hears word about the Battle is to grab his broomstick and head to Hogwarts. While in the air, he sends several Patronus to his Quidditch teammates, old and new alike._

 _The battle itself is gruelling and takes well into the night to end. But they end victorious. Victory, however, comes with a price. He's sitting on the stairs that lead into the Great Hall; the Great Hall where all of the dead are being lined up. There's so many there that it twists something in Oliver's gut._

" _I heard you flew here on your broom," a voice says, startling him out of his thoughts._

 _He freezes for a moment before he realizes that it's not Marcus. Taking a seat next to him is a brunette. It takes him several moments to place her, which is rather sad. "Where'd you hear that from, Katie?"_

 _Katie laughs, high and happy. "You're not denying it. But if you must know, I heard it from Angelina."_

 _Oliver finds himself grinning at her. "Well she isn't wrong. I didn't think about Floo-ing, and I'm pretty terrible with Apparation. I was halfway here before I thought about either. How'd you get here?"_

" _Angelina," she replies. "George had contacted her to tell her what was happening and where to Apparate. We were catching up when the news came."_

" _Where is she now?" he asks._

 _Sorrow passes Katie's face. "She's offering her condolences to George and his family." Oliver makes a questionable noise causing her to turn and look at him. "You don't know? Fred...he was one of the casualties."_

 _Oliver frowns. The twins were exceptional Beaters, but even better prankers. He can't imagine one without the other. He shakes his head sadly. "Anyone there when it happened?"_

" _From what we're hearing, Percy was. Between you and me, I think it's true. He disappeared almost immediately following the battle and we haven't him since," she says._

 _Oliver stands. He knows where Percy would hide out. Things between them might be as strained as when he was dating Marcus, but he won't let Percy go through this alone. He gives Katie a smile. "I'm going to find Percy, but we should catch up sometime."_

 _She gives him a breathtaking smile in return. "Sounds good. Owl me?"_

 _He nods._

Three.

 _As it turns out, Katie's schedule is just as crazy as Oliver is. She's a reserve Chaser for the Falcons. The training schedule for them is just slightly off from one another, making it hard to find a time to sit down and actually catch up. When they do manage, the sun's long set and the Butterbeer they drink is warm._

 _But tonight's different. She meets him at his flat, and they walk to the closest restaurant. The restaurant itself isn't anything spectacular but the food is good and the conversation is even better. Oliver can't remember a time when he's enjoyed himself as much._

 _When dinner is over, they settle for walking through the streets, as neither want to go home. When it's all over, she kisses him on the cheek and Disapparates._

Four.

 _The first time he kisses her, he asks. She laughs loudly, happily, before she nods her agreement. He cradles her head in his hands and presses his lips against hers. Fireworks don't explode the moment they touch, but they are soft and persistent._

 _He doesn't take the kiss further than lips pressed against lips, and she doesn't try. When they break apart, her cheeks have a pink tint to them and she can't keep the smile off her face._

" _Let me know when you're free again?" she asks._

 _He nods. And watches her disappear. She's not intoxicating, but is kind and honest and makes him laugh; he knows he could live without her. He could but he doesn't want to._

Five.

 _It's her who asks to move in with him. And Oliver is caught off guard. He hasn't lived with anyone since Percy moved out. He's not even sure how to live with someone anymore, much less a significant other. To top it off, they've only been dating a few months, and most of that has been a few dates and a few kisses._

 _He wonders if they're moving too fast. He remembers Marcus well; remembers being lulled into a false sense of security before everything started. He doesn't want a repeat. He doesn't think he'll get one, especially not from Katie, but the slightest chance still_ terrifies _him._

 _He agrees anyways because he'll never find out if it doesn't happen. And besides, Katie had a compelling argument - why not be able to come home to one another after practice?_

 _So he finds a way to learn to live in close quarters with another person, learns to live with Katie. It feels like the rush he gets playing Quidditch._

Six.

 _The first time he hears her say "I love you," he is fully expecting to flinch. He thought those words would remind him of Marcus, remind him things he would rather forget. But it doesn't._

 _She says it so casually that Oliver wonders if she even knew she said it. She continues her rant of Quidditch practice overrunning again as Oliver stares at her in awe._

 _He cuts her off with a kiss._

 _She pushes him away. "I know what you are trying to do!" Katie announces. "I won't -"_

 _He cuts her off with another one. When they break apart the second time, he is grinning. "I think I love you too," he says. It's the first time since Hogwarts that he's uttered those words, but he means them. Merlin, does he mean them._

 _It takes several moments, but Oliver watches as understanding passes her face. "Oh!"_

Seven.

 _A year._

 _365 days._

 _When he first met her for coffee to catch up, he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting her to come in like a storm and shake everything up, while somehow burrowing herself into his life._

 _But she has. And he can't imagine it any other way. She teases him and laughs loudly and often. She makes him happy, something he didn't think was possible after Marcus._

 _They celebrate with friends, wine, food, and a stroll through a Muggle park. The stars shine brightly but not as brightly as her smile. He bends down and kisses her. "I love you."_

 _She repeats the words back to him, wide eyed and happy. And he knows she means them._

When he is done breathing, Oliver speaks. "Dumbledore died before I could have it removed."

"I thought it would have ended the day the spell caster died," Marcus replies. He shoves his hands into his pockets.

Oliver shrugs. "I was going to have him take it off when I found out about it. Percy asked me not to. Spells like these, apparently, stay even after death. Case and point." He gestures around him.

Marcus smirks. "Even after this time, you're still hiding behind that swot."

"No, Marcus, I'm not," Oliver says. "If I was, I wouldn't still be standing here. But we're both our own adults."

"I heard you're starting Keeper this year," Marcus says conversationally.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. "You've been keeping an eye on me?" He wonders how long Marcus has been watching him, wonders what that means.

Marcus smirk grows bigger. "You know that they say about first loves and all," he replies offhandedly.

Oliver laughs, loudly. He stops as he sees Marcus' hand move from his pockets. He can see the way Marcus' body becomes taunt with anger. He tenses out of reflex. "You know nothing about love, Marcus." Marcus tries to say something, but Oliver cuts across him, as he watches Marcus forces himself not to react. "I now know what love is and what we had wasn't even close. You wouldn't have done what you did to me if you loved me in any way."

Oliver listens as Marcus tries to put the weight on Oliver's shoulders, as he tries to justify his actions, tries to make Oliver understand that he did nothing wrong. It took years for Oliver to understand that it's not his fault, that there was and is nothing wrong with him; that the problem is Marcus' anger and his views and none of which Oliver had control over.

He gives Marcus a sad smile, because he did love Marcus, even when he shouldn't have. But Marcus never did and never could love him back.

"I would say that I wish you happiness, but I can't," Oliver says. "Because I know that you haven't changed and you probably won't. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone to go through what I did with you because they were foolish enough to think you could love them the way they would love you. But I do hope you see what you've done and you change."

Oliver doesn't let Marcus have another word. He turns away from Marcus, his shoulders much lighter. He makes his way towards the restaurant to meet Katie for lunch.

One day, he'll tell her about Marcus and what he endured at the other man's hand in the name of what he thought was love. He'll tell her how she showed him what love truly meant and how grateful he is to have her. But for now, leaving Marcus yelling at him in the middle of Diagon Alley is enough for him.

.

A/n - thanks so much for everyone who helped me with, whether it was beta-ing (Paula) or just letting me bounce ideas of off for the past year.


End file.
